Bella Barbossa - Forever
by Blackstar2002
Summary: Jack, Belle and Barbossa are back for what maybe their last. what will happen?


Sorry I haven't been able to upload in a while. this story has been hard to write but I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bella Barbossa**

**Forever**

It has been six years since I've last seen Jack, Barbossa, Will, Gibbs, Ana, Lizzie and the rest of the crew. Cat, Em and I miss them a lot. It's been hard but Tia told me this had to be done.

It has also been six years since my son, Jamie Edward William Hector Sparrow was born. I named him after Teague, Will, Barbossa and James Norrington. He is just like Jack in every way possible. He has Jack's long brownly black hair, which he wears in dreadlocks. Jamie also has Jack's beautiful dark brown almost black eyes and his strong jaw. His personality is like Jack's too. Jamie's always getting into trouble but always get out of it, he's very smart but acts dumb and he looks out for his family.

Now Jamie's six I went to find Blackbeard. I told him that I was his long lost daughter Ramona Teach and that I had came to find him after both my mother and husband died leaving me with three children, Cecilia(Cat), Marie(Em) and Edward(Jamie)Teach. Luckily for me he believed me I don't know if it was because of my fake Spanish accent or my great lying skills. But he believed me and that's all that matters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now that we had all the crew we needed we made sail. Blackbeard was in his cabin while Angelica and I were giving out orders. Since I was the oldest and best pirate by far I was at the helm. Cat and Em were by my sides while Jamie ran around trying to help the crew.

"Cece, Marie can you please go tell your brother to stop running around?" I asked her.

"Okay Mum but I'm not dragging him back here" Cat laughed.

"Go on then girls if he refuses tell him that he'll have to stay in our cabin" I smirked.

They laughed going off after their little brother.

"Steady as she goes" I yelled to the crew man steering.

It still sounded weird in my fake Spanish accent. But I was happy to be able to stand up at the helm with the wind blowing though my hair feeling free and at home.

I was too busy daydreaming to notice Cat, Em and Jamie running over to me.

"Mum! Mum! It's important! Listen to us! We need to talk to you!" Cat and Em yelled at me, panicking.

"Ang my kids need to talk to me. I'll be back soon" I shouted to her.

"Okay Mona" she smiled.

_**I hate that name. Ramona's fine but Mona eww no, I thought.**_

Cat, Em, Jamie and I all went into our cabin.

"What's wrong?" I asked them worried.

"Dad's here. He's here Mum. He's really here. Jamie was talking to him. Em and I went over to him and he looked at us funny like he remembered us but he wasn't sure if it was us. He looked up and saw you so I just grabbed Jamie and Em and ran to you. Mum you need to tell him everything. He might blow our cover if he does we're dead" Cat told me worried.

"Okay you all go out on deck. I'll sort this out don't worry" I smiled at them.

I kissed their heads before we all went out on deck.

"You alright Ramona?" Angelica asked me.

"Yes but I need a word with Sparrow" I told her.

"Why? What's he done?" she asked.

"He's been scaring Eddie. Telling him that he's going to get killed going to places like this" I lied.

"Bastard" she muttered.

"Yes" I sighed.

"I'll look after them while you talk to him" she smiled.

"Cheers mate" I smiled back.

Angelica can be alright but I still don't like the bitch.

"Sparrow my cabin NOW!" I ordered.

I let Jack walk into my cabin first before following him in. Jack pushed me against the door, attacking me with his lips before I could say anything.

"God I've missed you Belle so much" he sighed, once we broke apart.

"As have I Jackie" I breathed.

"Where have you been love? What's happened? Who's the lad? Why are you here? Why are my Kitty and Emmy here? Why did you leave me again?" Jack asked me all at once.

"That lad as you called his is our son, Jamie Edward William Hector Sparrow. The reason I left was because Tia told me I was pregnant again and that I had to leave for London, England. So I left. Made a life for myself here. Six years ago I gave birth to Jamie. But a few weeks ago Tia came to me and told me that I had to find Blackbeard and say I was his long lost Spanish daughter Ramona Teach. And that Cat, Em and Jamie are his grandchildren Cecilia, Marie and Edward Teach. We are going after the Fountain of Youth and I need the Fountain Jackie. I also want to kill Blackbeard. So you have to call Cat Cecilia, Em Marie and Jamie Edward" I explained.

"We have a son! How? When?" he asked shocked.

"Remember that night when Cat and Em were with Teague and Ana?" I smiled.

"Ah yes that was a very good night" Jack smirked.

"Yes it was and before you can ask Jamie is 6 years old" I told him.

"But Belle Tia's gone" he told me, as if his brain just started working.

"I know but before she was released she gave me, Cat, Em and Jamie a necklace each. Mines a locket, Cat's is a mirror, Em's is a key and Jamie's is a little compass. They all have the same power to be able to see Tia. They also have their own special power but I don't know what Cat and Em's are yet. Mine is to keep whoever is in the locket safe from death at sea and Jamie's compass is just like yours just not broken" I explained.

"My compass isn't broken its unique" Jack shouted, defending his compass.

"Yes I know. Your special compass" I smiled, kissing him.

I smiled it was like I never left him but then I remembered our children out on deck with that bitch.

"Jackie I have to get back to our children when you leave act hurt. I told Angelica that you told Jamie that he was going to die going on places like this. Otherwise she would have known something was going on and we would all be dead" I explained.

"Okay but I want to meet Jamie and see my Kitty and Emmy" he told me.

"They want to see and meet you too" I smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later the day when everyone was on deck. I told Blackbeard I need to stay below deck with my children for a little bit so he ordered the crew to stay on deck. Jack had promised me that he would meet us below. Jamie was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Jamie calm down" I whispered.

"But Mum I'm going to meet The Captain Jack Sparrow who is in fact my Father" he whispered back.

"That I am lad" Jack said, coming behind us.

"Hello Father" Cat smirked.

"Hello Catrina, Emily, Jamie" Jack smirked back.

"Daddy" they all whisper shouted, running to him.

He hugged them all as tight as he could.

"Jamie you look just like me young handsome strapping lad. And you Cat and Em look so beautiful and grown up" Jack smiled.

"Young" I laughed.

"Shut it Belle. You are only two years younger then me" Jack told me.

"I've missed you Daddy. What have you been doing the past six years?" Em asked him.

"Well Em your Grandfather stole me ship leaving me with a little row boat. I started looking for my Pearl and the Fountain. I couldn't find either so I went to London, England to save one Joshamee Gibbs. I saved him then was taken to some fat bastard who said he was king. Hector was there and told me that he sunk my Pearl. I escaped from the King and Hector before coming to the Captain's Daughter where I saw my Father and found Angelica pretending to be me. I was then made to join this ship and here I am" Jack explained.

_**Barbossa and Teague in England? He lost the Pearl?, I asked myself shocked.**_

"Where is my Father? Teague's in London too?" I asked.

"He's in England working for the King and my Father disappeared" he replied

"What? How could he? How could he sink the Pearl? What happened to the crew? They can't be dead! Not little Marty, Pintel, Rags, Cotton and Lindo!" I cried.

"Shh love someone might hear ya" he told me.

"I'll kill 'im" I spat.

"Aye me too" Jack agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up when Jack climbed into my bed.

"Jack keep the sword and boots on and shut door so the children can't hear or see us" I whispered.

"Yes love" I heard Jack say.

He did as I told him with the door before climbing back into my bed. I kissed him. We went to do more but I heard fighting outside.

"Jack what the fuck is going on?" I asked.

"We are taking over the ship. You, Cat, Em and Jamie stay here" Jack told me, leaving my room.

He locked it.

"Jack you fucking prick! Ya know I love a fight! Let me out!" I shouted.

I didn't hear him say anything so I grabbed my sword and stabbed my door.

Cat, Em and Jamie walk in to join me.

"Mum what's going on?" Jamie asked.

"Your dumb ass Father is taking over the ship" I told him.

"Come on Mum lets go help fight" Jamie cheered.

"You three stay here. I'm getting out of here. Don't you dare leave this room" I ordered.

After a little while I managed to get out of my cabin and on deck. I started fighting anyone who started fighting me.

"The ship is ours" Jack shouted, standing at the helm.

He looked scared when he heard Blackbeard's footsteps coming towards him.

Everyone stopped and watched Blackbeard come out of his cabin. Jack walked down from the helm slowly.

"Gentlemen...I be placed in a bewilderment...There I were resting in me cabin to be interrupted by an ungodly fight on deck..." Blackbeard started.

Angelica and I made out way to Blackbeard slowly.

"...Sailors abandon their post without orders without leave...taking the ship for themselves...would be that first mate?" he asked me, using his sword to get the ropes to start moving.

"Mutiny Captain" I shouted.

"Again?" he asked.

"Mutiny!" I yelled.

"Aye and we know the fate of mutineers. Do we not? Mutineers HANG!" he yelled.

He pulled his sword out and the ship went forward really fast. Then all the ropes grabbed the crew and hang them by their legs, feet, hands, arms, belly and other body parts that wouldn't kill them.

Angelica and I stayed just below the helm and watched it all happen.

Jack then swung down a bit so he was facing Blackbeard. He tried conferencing him that he wasn't to blame but it didn't work.

Blackbeard cut Jack down and he landed just by Angelica and I.

"Have I mentioned what lovely daughters you have?" Jack asked, making me laugh.

Blackbeard pulled his pistol out ready to shot Jack.

"Remember Father the prophecy. We need him" I whispered.

"If I don'.t kill a man every now and then they'll forget who I am" Blackbeard told me.

"Coward! They do not forget who you are but see you for who you really are a coward!" the religious man shouted.


End file.
